You've Touched My Cold Heart
by my.home.is.where.you.are
Summary: I needed to see you." "Why?" "Do you still hate your brother?" That got Sasuke's attention. Itasasu, Itachi x Sasuke, Uchihacest. Lemon! oneshot. RxR plz!


An angry pair of tired, onyx eyes glared forward as Sasuke made his way down the hallway of the Otogakure main base

Hello all! I'm back (sorta) and stuffs! xD I'm sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but I writing, like, 43435143146 billion of them at once. And this one I finished a year ago and I'm just now getting it up here. sweatdrop Any who, check out Love for the Loveless for an author's note, and same goes for Lost and Found.

WARNING: Yaoi ahead! If you don't like it, go press the back button! Oh, and Uchihacest also. OOCness is in here too, if u don't like that.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or its characters (I only wish). They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Plz enjoy! :3

--

An angry pair of tired, onyx eyes glared forward as Sasuke made his way down the hallway of the Otogakure main base.

Orochimaru had called for him only hours after he got back from a long and exhausting assassination mission. The young Uchiha had lay down to finally sleep and almost lopped off the head of the lower rank nin that had come to retrieve him.

Getting to the end of the hallway, he slammed the steel door open.

"My, Sasuke-kun, you seem angry. What ever is the matter?" The pale man came out of the shadows with one of his fake smiles on his face.

"What do you think?" Sasuke said, coolly, shifting his weight to the other foot.

The young Uchiha was still creeped out by the sannin, even after four years of being taught by him.

"I know you must be tired, but I urgently needed to see you." The snake charmer grinned at the teen, approaching him.

"Why?" Sasuke said shortly, taking and involuntary step back.

"I would like to talk to you about your brother." Orochimaru replied.

The raven was shocked into silence. Why would his creepy mentor suddenly want to talk with him about his family?

Orochimaru sat in a chair and beckoned for the younger to sit beside him. Sasuke did so cautiously.

"Do you still hate your brother?" The man asked.

The Uchiha opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. _Did_ he still hate his brother? AS he matured, he seemed to get over his strange obsession with killing Itachi. But he _did_ still murder their entire clan, so he should still hate him, right? But why should he? His mother and father never really paid attention to him anyway. They were actually quite neglecting. Plus, he wasn't very attached to the other Uchihas.

"I…don't know." Sasuke finally replied slowly.

"Would you like to know about what really happened?" Orochimaru inquired slyly.

The raven's head snapped to stare right at those slit, yellow eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you remember how Itachi would go out a lot the week before the massacre?"

Sasuke nodded once, trying to figure out how his mentor knew these things.

The teen remembered how he would go to his elder brother after him and their father would fight. He would distract Itachi from trying to hurt himself. Itachi was his best friend. Then suddenly, the older Uchiha would go out more often then usual. Sasuke remembers because of how much he missed seeing his older brother.

Once Sasuke refocused, he saw Orochimaru's 'smile' turn into a wicked smirk. Before reaction was even an option, the older man flung his hand out, wrapped it around the back of Sasuke's neck, and brought the boy closer.

"He was coming to see me." The snake-like man told him.

Sasuke gasped in reply.

"He would come and talk to me. He kept coming because I would listen and understand him. It was perfect. I gained his trust and began to fill his mind with anger and resentment.

"I deemed him worthy to be my vessel. His talents and that beautiful body." The man suddenly swooned.

Realization hit Sasuke.

"YOU made him kill the clan…"

"Yes." Orochimaru confirmed, smugly.

"**YOU** made him say those things to me?" His voice was still soft, but a wave of red-hot anger came over the Uchiha.

"Actually, no. Itachi said those things himself. He forced me out as I approached you in his body." The other scowled at the thought of being opposed.

Sasuke frowned sadly on the inside from learning that Itachi really _was_ the one that said it, but he still wanted to know _why_.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Sasuke gave the snake charmer a skeptical look.

The sannin grabbed the raven's arm pulled him closer with an evil smirk on his face.

"I thought you might want to know before I take _your_ body." He answered in a low voice.

Sasuke immediately started to struggle against his mentor.

"Ah, ah. We can't have any of that." Orochimaru scolded and in a blur of movement, the older of the two picked them both out of their chairs and had the younger pinned on a wall.

"You're just like him, you know. But there's one thing you have that, no matter how much I looked, Itachi didn't." Orochimaru's long, snake-like tongue slipped out and slid across Sasuke's pale neck.

Sasuke shuddered in disgust and fear, the same look plastered on his face. Orochimaru chuckled with a smirk at his expression.

"And that thing is innocence."

The sannin latched onto the younger's exposed neck and bit down. Hard.

"Ahh!" Sasuke yelled out in pain, trying to push the man away, but his mentor only grabbed both hands and pinned them above his head.

He tried again, drawing his shoulder towards his head in an attempt to get Orochimaru to let go. It was futile, though.

"Itachi…" Sasuke called out quietly, tears (yes, _tears_) forming in his obsidian eyes that he screwed shut.

"He won't come for you. Just because I told you his secret doesn't mean he's going to save you." Orochimaru hissed, gaining pleasure from the other's fear.

"Would you like to bet on that?" A quiet, but angry voice asked in a cold voice.

Sasuke gasped in surprise and Orochimaru, in anger.

Just as Orochimaru turned around, the older Uchiha flew forward, threw Orochimaru away from his brother, and stood in front of Sasuke with a _very_ angry glare aimed at the sannin.

"My, my, looks like I miscalculated." The oldest man composed himself and smiled at the brothers.

"Though you can't beat me alone." Orochimaru told them confidently.

"They're not alone."

Orochimaru and Sasuke's eyes darted to the room's entrance.

All of the Akatsuki members, minus Pein, Konan, and Kisame, were in front of the door.

The snake-man's eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Well, we'd love to stay, but we have to run, yeah." Deidara stated with a smile. He threw one of his clay birds in the air and everyone sprung into action.

Sasuke jumped slightly when he felt Itachi pick him up. Watching, he saw Orochimaru lunge forward angrily, but was stopped by Deidara and Sasori. Kakuzu and Hidan joined the two in holding him back while Zetsu and Tobi attacked the newly arrived Kabuto.

"Get going your asses going! We'll be right behind you!" Hidan yelled, swinging his three-bladed scythe at the enraged sannin.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at the pair keeping Kabuto up with a grimace.

Tobi wasn't fairing so well, but Zetsu seemed to be keeping the Oto nin's attention off of his injured partner.

"Go!" Kakuzu yelled, getting pushed back by Orochimaru.

The oldest Uchiha did so reluctantly with his younger brother in his arms.

Sasuke was shell-shocked into stillness and quiet as Itachi ran through the hideout. Suddenly, the elder stopped and cautiously peeked around the corner. He glared in annoyance at the soldiers that were stationed there.

The Uchiha sighed after analyzing his options and turned to his younger brother.

"You're going to have to hold on. I need one of my hands to get through them." He told Sasuke. The younger nodded and did as he was told. He wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, his arms around Itachi's neck, and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Much better." Itachi mumbled, letting go with his right hand and drawing his katana. The Akatsuki member lunged forward and began cutting through the lines of ninja guards, shielding and cradling Sasuke with his left arm.

Disregarding the situation, it felt nice being close to his brother again. Just like when he was little. It would always start out as a piggyback ride from his big brother, but it would end with him being cradled in front of his brother's larger body.

When things started to calm down and Itachi was running again, Sasuke decided to lift his head curiously. A hand stopped him, gently pushing back down.

"Keep your head down."

The affection in his older brother's voice startled him greatly. Sure, he hadn't killed the clan willingly like he thought, but he still said those things afterward on his own.

So the younger raven mustered up the courage to ask.

"Itachi?" He asked in a whisper.

The other didn't really say anything, but Sasuke could feel a hum vibrate his chest.

"Why did you come for me? What about the things you said _after_ Orochimaru left your body?" The young Uchiha asked everything calmly, staring at the red clouds on Itachi's coat.

His aniki had always had a calming affect on him up close.

"We have a lot to talk about otouto, but not now." The older Uchiha answered after a sigh.

Suddenly, Kisame jumped to through the trees to run along side his partner.

"So you got him?" The shark-like man didn't expect an answer, but grinned all the same.

Then a shadow spread across the trees. Up above them, Deidara and Sasori were flying on one of the explosive-expert's large clay birds.

Seconds later, Kakuzu and Hidan jumped through the trees behind them and Zetsu brought up the rear, carrying Tobi.

"So how'd it go?" Itachi called to Kakuzu.

"We just barely escaped, but don't we always?" He called back.

"Zetsu, is Tobi injured?" Hidan asked the Venus flytrap.

"He took a sword through the abdomen." Zetsu answered.

Hidan sighed and shook his head.

"I'll stitch him up when we get back to the base." The immortal man's partner said, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"Dude, that was awesome! What a rush!" Deidara exclaimed, bringing his bird closer to the others.

"But you're bleeding all over the place." Kisame commented, amused.

"Yeah, but Sasori-danna will fix me up when we get back, right danna?" The blond turned to his companion and smiled.

Sasori ruffled his partner's hair affectionately with a smile on his face.

"Fix you up? Riiiight. More like _knock_ you up." Kisame mumbled. Hidan laughed hysterically at the shark-man's comment.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Deidara made his hand sign, oblivious to what Kisame said, and the heated glare the blue-skinned man was receiving from Sasori.

"Three, two, one…" At the end of the blonde's countdown, a large bomb went off at the Oto base.

The Akatsuki members sighed and continued traveling back to the hideout with a giggling Deidara.

When they got back, they went straight to Pein.

"Ah, welcome young Uchiha. We have much to discuss, but later. I believe your elder brother has more pressing matters to address." The shadowy man greeted.

Sasuke looked back at his brother, who had put him down, and the older Uchiha gestured for him to follow.

Pein dismissed the other Akatsuki members, other then Kisame and they followed him and his brother out of the large room.

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Deidara yelled, dragging Sasori to their room.

"Seeya, young one." Kakuzu tiredly ruffled Sasuke's hair and walked off with Hidan. The younger Uchiha glared half-heartedly at the older man as he walked away.

Zetsu nodded at them and followed Kakuzu and his partner, still carrying his partner.

"Come otouto. We have much to talk about." Itachi tugged slightly on the younger's elbow and they went to Itachi and Kisame's shared room.

"Kisame has been sent on a solo mission. You'll be staying here." The older Uchiha closed the door and sat on his bed, patting the spot by his side.

Sasuke sat down and looked up at his brother expectantly.

"I should have left it all the way it was, but I couldn't let Orochimaru do that to you." The older boy sighed and held out his arms.

Sasuke hesitated a moment, but then crawled into his brother's lap.

Itachi wrapped an arm around his otouto and ran the other hand through his hair.

"The things I said were a lie. I said them so you would hate me, as much as it hurt." He started.

"But that doesn't answer why." Sasuke challenged.

"You didn't let me finish. Father was planning on disowning me otherwise to distance us."

"But why?!" Sasuke's head shot up with anger and confusion in his eyes.

"Because…" Itachi traced the other's jaw line," I love you more than a big brother should."

Sasuke's mouth opened to say something, but the elder Uchiha held up a hand to silence him.

"Let me finish.

"Father knew about my…forbidden love for you and tried to keep me away from you. I didn't want to stay away, but I agreed, because I thought if you ended up finding out my feelings, you'd be disgusted with me in a different way than just hating me.

"The thing was I didn't know how to tell you. The chance after what Orochimaru did was perfect.

"As much as it hurt, I did it to protect you, because I did and still do, love you."

Sasuke was speechless. Itachi thought he would abandon him if he found that out?!

The younger dropped his head and shook it.

"You idiot…" Sasuke could feel his brother flinch at the words, but he gripped Itachi's Akatsuki cloak tighter, "You idiot!"

Sasuke brought his head up and glared, tears in his black eyes.

"I love you, too!"

The look on Itachi's face was one Sasuke had never seen. His eyes held a mixture of surprise and immense joy. His mouth is open and he fell still.

"How long…?"

"Since my eighth birthday. Do you remember the small kiss on the lips you would give me every once in a while?"

Itachi smiled, remembering the affectionate gesture, and nodded.

Sasuke smiled, too, and continued.

"Well, on my birthday, when you kissed me, I noticed something. A tremor ran up my spine and my heart clenched when you pulled away. That's when I realized that my 'brotherly admiration' was actually a whole lot more."

"So you love me the way I love you?" Itachi's smile stayed in place as he ran a pale hand through his brother's raven hair.

A light blush dusted Sasuke's face as he looked away and nodded shyly.

Itachi slid his arm around his otouto's waist and pulled him flush to his body, earning him a gasp. He felt his brother shiver in his arms as their breathing mingled, lips not even inches apart.

"Say it…?"

"I love you, Itachi…"

With that, the older Uchiha pulled them into their first real kiss.

Finding their position uncomfortable, he moved back to lean on the headboard. He brought Sasuke to straddle his hips while the raven shyly circled his aniki's neck with his arms.

Itachi let his tongue slip out and run along Sasuke's bottom lip. The younger boy complied and opened his mouth.

Before plunging into Sasuke, he used one of his hands to tilt his head so their mouths fit together better.

Then he let his tongue slip into his brother's mouth. Itachi's tongue glided gracefully over his otouto's teeth and the roof of his mouth.

Sasuke moaned into his brother's mouth as he felt electricity run through him.

After exploring Sasuke's mouth, Itachi nudged Sasuke's own tongue. The younger replied and they began a small war.

Eventually, the two broke apart for air.

Using the breathing time, Sasuke laid his head on his brother's chest and let his hands wander under the Akatsuki cloak; they met with a shirt.

The curious Uchiha unbuttoned the cloak all the way and slid it off his elder brother's shoulders. His smaller hands traveled over the planes of Itachi's chiseled chest, over his shirt.

Cool hands pulled him out of his daze. Itachi had his hands under his white shirt and they were sliding it off his own shoulders. He didn't even notice the fact that Itachi had already got rid of that God forsaken purple bow. Oh, how he hated that damned thing with a passion.

Itachi stripped Sasuke of his shirt completely and stared. Lifting his eyes back up, Itachi locked gazes with his brother. A smirk slowly formed on his mouth and he licked his lips. The older raven tilted Sasuke back and lapped at his pale stomach.

Before continuing, however, Itachi decided to change their position. He flipped their positions and backed up, straddling Sasuke's slim waist. He lowered his head again and alternated between licking and kissing the younger boy's stomach. He mapped out his otouto's innocent body, subtly moving up over his chest and to his neck.

Sasuke could barely take the sweet torture. Gasps, moans, shiver; you name it, he did it.

'_God, why hadn't this happened before?!'_ Sasuke thought in pure bliss, moaning as his brother gave a lick to his throat.

Sasuke loved the way his mind reeled and his body burned, but soon the repetitive adrenaline rushes and the racing of his heart made him start panting.

When the older Uchiha got to his neck, he had a random thought.

'_I want to play with his hair.' _

Reaching up with a shaky hand, he grabbed the bind keeping Itachi's hair up. His aniki had stopped what he was doing to hover over his face with a smile. After pulling the tie out, it fanned out around Sasuke's face and he ran a hand through it.

'_Just as I thought. Like silk.' _

Itachi leaned down for another kiss. It didn't last long though, because the older Uchiha broke away and moved down to free Sasuke's legs from his armor. The heavy plates landed on the ground with a loud THUNK.

Deciding he shouldn't be the only one being undressed, Sasuke bunched his brother's shirt in his hands and tugged on it. Itachi took the hint and leaned down so Sasuke could pull it off.

The younger's gaze drifted over his brother's chest. Broad built shoulders, ashen skin, and a muscled stomach. Only one word described him.

'_Beautiful…'_ Sasuke thought, mystified. His hands ghosted over the snowy looking skin.

Sasuke pulled his brother down and began to make his own set of love bites while Itachi reached under him to find the buckle for the armor around his waist and take it off, flinging it off the bed.

Itachi stopped, gripping Sasuke's hips tightly right under the waistband of his pants when the younger Uchiha latched onto the pulse point on his aniki's neck. Itachi let out a ragged gasp with eyes wide and blood pumping faster. Sasuke liked this reaction, so he bit down; this time Itachi moaned.

Quickly, so not to lose control, he pushed his little brother down and stripped him of his pants, leaving the younger in a pair of navy blue boxers.

Another blush crept up Sasuke's neck and onto his cheeks as he saw hunger flash through Itachi's eyes as they swept past his chest, hips, and legs.

Sasuke hooked his finger into one of the pockets on his brother's pants and tugged. Itachi knew what he wanted, but only tilted his head to the side. Sasuke tugged a little harder, but after getting no reaction, kicked his leg up and rolled them over. Itachi smirked as Sasuke undid his black pants. The younger glared playfully back at him and threw the pair of pants in a random direction. All that was left was Itachi's black boxers.

Sasuke slipped his hands under the waistband of his brother's boxers to take them off, but Itachi gently kicked him off and got back on top. Sasuke gave him a glare, but Itachi kissed his face until he smiled.

Pulling back a little, he ran his hands over his otouto's chest. Drifting to his hips, he gripped them, looking up. Sasuke had a small blush on his cheeks and nose.

Deciding to wait a bit longer, Itachi crawled back up and kissed his brother softly.

After breaking apart, the elder chuckled quietly at the confused look on his brother's adorable face. He kissed the younger boy's nose before rolling him onto his stomach.

Leaning down, Itachi left butterfly kisses down Sasuke's spine and fleeting touches over his shoulder blades.

N-nii-san?"

His little brother's quivering voice brought the elder up to his ear.

"What is it, otouto?"

"I-I want to be facing you…" Sasuke rolled onto his side and looked up at Itachi.

"Ok." Itachi smiled and rolled Sasuke back over onto his back.

Leaning down, the elder Uchiha engaged them in a passionate kiss.

Itachi's hands slid back to Sasuke's hips as he continued playing with his tongue.

The older Uchiha broke the kiss and crawled back down.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, he slowly pulled them down. Once they were off, he flung them across the room with all the other clothes.

Glancing up at his brother's, he smiled, getting a nervous smile in return.

Then he leaned down and licked his otouto's throbbing member lightly and blew on it.

Sasuke's breath hitched and his eyes widened. After, his eyes closed and he moaned quietly.

His eyes flew open, however, and he gasped when his brother suddenly took all of him into his warm mouth.

"I-Itachi…" Sasuke's hands found their way into his brother's long hair and gripped it lightly at first, but then fisted it and pulled as his brother's tongue decided to move.

Itachi suppressed his gag reflex, taking Sasuke farther and sucking harder.

"Ahh!" Sasuke's head tilted back as he moaned and bent his knees, letting go of Itachi's hair with one hand to grip the bed sheets. His grip increased enough to break bones and his toes curled as he got closer to his release.

Before Sasuke had the chance to come, Itachi pulled back, chuckling at his otouto's disappointed whimper.

He gave his little brother's member a quick, lingering kiss and then crawled up slightly to straddle Sasuke's leg and lay down on top of the younger male, licking affectionately at the boy's chest.

Sasuke exhaled heavily as Itachi tortured his hip. Even if he missed his brother's talented mouth, now he could think clearly. He decided to do something. Bending his knee further, he rubbed his leg up against his brother. The reaction from Itachi pleased him; the older Uchiha tensed and gave a low groan. He used as much strength as he could muster at the moment to push Itachi up with his leg. Itachi was panting along with him now and his eyes were shut tightly.

Sasuke was startled a little when his brother opened his eyes, revealing the activated Sharingan. The younger leaned up to connect their lips, but had to pull back not too soon after for lack of breath.

Itachi used one of his hands to lift Sasuke's shoulders off the bed and spotted the curse mark. He felt Sasuke's hands drift to his hips to take off his boxers as he went to lick the curse mark. Sasuke's nails dug into his hips sharply and he gasped loudly. Liking this, Itachi bit down, hard.

"AHHH!!" Sasuke cried in ecstasy, his grip on his brother's hips tightening as he arched.

Itachi continued to pay attention to the curse mark as he removed his boxers himself. Sasuke was frozen and couldn't do anything but moan loudly. Once he had his boxers off, Itachi leaned up and looked down at his brother. The boy was panting and flustered and his hair was mussed. The older Uchiha had never been more turned on in his life.

Sasuke flushed at the sight of his brother's beautiful body. Itachi smiled at the blush and leaned down to press their foreheads together.

"This is going to be a bit painful, otouto." The older male warned, worry in his eyes. His hands were now resting on the small of Sasuke's back and on the back of his thigh.

"I don't care." Sasuke whispered, slipping his arms around Itachi's neck.

With that, Itachi slipped a finger into his entrance. Sasuke's scrunched face wasn't because of pain, thankfully, but of distaste. Itachi couldn't blame him; it must feel weird having something like that inside you.

Since he saw no pain, he decided to get it over with and slipped two more fingers in and scissored them. He kissed his brother's nose as he saw Sasuke wince. After a few seconds of stretching, Sasuke loosened up and Itachi took his fingers back.

A nervous look crossed Sasuke's face as Itachi spread his legs some more. Seeing the look, the older Uchiha down and kissed Sasuke's cheek, giving him a reassuring smile.

Itachi lifted Sasuke's hips up a little and began to press into him.

'_Holy Hell, he so _tight_!'_ Itachi groaned, making sure to keep his patience in check. He ended up stopping half way because of the pained expression on Sasuke's face. The younger boy looked close to tears.

"Relax, Sasuke, it'll lessen the pain." His otouto's tense body would only make the pain worse.

Sasuke took a shaky breath and forced his body to relax. Once Itachi felt him loosen, he continued until he was fully sheathed. He stayed still to give Sasuke time to adjust.

"Itachi, move!" Sasuke whined, scratching his brother with sharp nails.

The elder Uchiha obliged, pulling out and slamming back in. His control slipped a little at the scream/moan that Sasuke let out.

Itachi began a slow rhythm, Sasuke moaning louder with each thrust. The younger was completely hooked on the feel of his brother inside of him. Besides, who needs fast and rough when there's slow and passionate? Sasuke loved the feeling of Itachi moving inside his body.

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes flew open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Itachi hit the bundle of nerves deep within him. His vision turned silvery-white and his back arched.

Itachi aimed and hit it again, marking that as "The Top Spot on Sasuke's Hot Body".

Sasuke screamed loudly as Itachi rammed into his prostate over and over.

Panting and reaching down, Itachi pumped Sasuke at the same pace of his thrusts as he picked up speed.

Eventually, the young Uchiha couldn't take it anymore.

Sasuke arched back, bending his knees and curling his toes, head flying back to let out a loud scream.

Just that made Itachi lose it, thrusting a couple more times before reaching his own orgasm. He gasped and groaned, dropping on top of Sasuke, completely out of energy.

Rolling over, Itachi held Sasuke against his chest, straddling his waist, and covered them with his Akatsuki cloak.

"I…love you…Itachi…" Sasuke panted.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Itachi replied with a smile.

As they caught their breath, Sasuke put his hand over Itachi's chest.

"I want to touch your heart, aniki." He whispered.

Itachi's entire chest warmed with the affection of that statement.

"You already have, otouto." Itachi kissed the younger boy's forehead as they fell asleep.


End file.
